magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Summertime Beauties
Summertime Beauties (サマータイムビューティ) is Japanese-American animated/anime series created Kobayashi Haruna. The series is scheduled to premiere in July of 2020 with genres of Adventure, Magical Girl (Japan) and Fantasy. Story It's summer vacation and 13 year old, Lucy Melody was vacationing on the hot and sunny island of Hawaii with her two beat friends and their families, Kelly Lee and Jessica "Jess" Greenwood. For the first few weeks, everything was going smoothly; people were enjoying themselves, the sun was shinning brighter than ever, laughing and delight was all around. Although with happy times and enjoyment, sadness and dark times must come as well! When their third week rolled around, after a big luau on the beach outside the hotel they were staying at, Lucy, Kelly and Jessica were mysteriously visited by a small talking flame-like fairy named Aloalo who after granting them power from a magical hibiscus flower, informs them that they were chosen by the Hawaiin gods to fight against an evil group of undersea creatures called the Midnight Zone with their underlings called Anglers. With the help of Aloalo, Lucy, Kelly and Jessica must fight for their vacation but most importantly summertime before the Midnight Zone, ruled by the evil siren Bermuda and the Anglers flood the world, transforming into one giant ocean, dragging whatever's left into the depths of the sea. Characters Beauties * Lucy Melody: A 13 year-old going to with her family Honolulu, Hawaii on summer vacation with her two best friends Kelly Lee and Jessica Greenwood. Using the power of the purple hibiscus flower petal and Aloalo she transforms into Shell Beauty, with the power of seashells and seaside winds to fight the Midnight Zone who want to turn the world into one big ocean. Lucy is allergic to dogs but wants to have a pet puppy one day. * Jessica Greenwood: Oldest of the trio having just turned 14. Using the power of the green hibiscus flower petal and Aloalo she transforms into Palm Beauty, with the power of palm trees and other plants to fight the Midnight Zone who want to turn the world into one big ocean. Jessica, or Jess loves Hawaiin barbecues, stir fry and spicy foods. She often nicknames everyone she likes especially Lucy and Kelly, nicknamed Lu and Kel. * Kelly Lee: Youngest of the three being only 12. Using the power of the pink hibiscus flower petal and Aloalo she transforms into Floaty Beauty, with the power of bubbles to fight the Midnight Zone who want to turn the world into one big ocean. She comes from a prestigious family who own an upscale Chinese resteraunt but she isn't interested in taking up her family's business. She often dresses in Gothic Lolita-style fashion. Hawaiin Spirits * Aloalo The Midnight Zone * Bermuda * Amemone, Snap and Jelly * Eelane * Anglers Side Characters Locations Devices Gallery and Concept Imagery Shell Beauty.jpg|Shell Beauty Floatie Beauty.jpg|Floaty Beauty Palm Beauty.jpg|Palm Beauty Trivia * Disclaimers: ** The character/art style of the series resembles that of the Japanese action-genre Anime, Senki Zesshou Symphogear. ** Furthermore, the author (Haruna/Haruna Artist) owns none of the artwork seen or displayed in the gallery category. Category:Haruna